Turn Around, Open Your Eyes
by Intergalactic Queen
Summary: With his body filled with fear, knowing that there is no escape, Stork refuses to turn around or open his eyes. TW: Implied future sexual abuse
1. Chapter 1

Stork stumbled as he was thrown into the bathroom, only to immediately be shoved into a large bathtub. He scrambled to get upright, coughing up water. Suddenly, someone grabbed Stork by the arms and started scrubbing him with a soapy rag. Anther person then grabbed him by the back of his head, squirting shampoo into his hair and started scrubbing. Stork tried to get free, but these men had a strong hold on him.

Cold water was poured over his head to wash the soap out of his hair. The process was done a few more times in order to completely get it all out. After he was completely rinsed, Stork was hauled out of the bath and onto the floor. Drying rags were rubbed over his naked body, being more rough than needed to be.

The whole thing was practically a blur to Stork, it had all been done so fast, and it was clear these Talons were trying to be quick with getting him cleaned. But although he very much did not want these men to clean his body for him, Stork really wished they had taken their time with it, so then he at least could prepare himself more for what was to come.

The two Talons held up Stork by his arms, one on each side of him. Without even bothering to clothe him, they dragged Stork into the bedroom that was connected to the bathroom. The room was very large, and quite exquisite. Everything in the room was varying shades of red, with small hints of black here and there.

The walls were a dark red with tapestries with the Cyclonian symbol on them. The floor was covered with a plush, red carpet that felt soft on Stork's feet. Then then there was the incredibly large, plush bed up against the far wall, and took up the most space in the room. There was a black headboard that had the insignia of Cyclonia on it. The sheets were bright red, and appeared to made out of silk. There was an abundant of pillows, in reds and blacks, propped up against the headboard. Lastly, there was a canopy which hung from ceiling and draped red sheer curtains around the bed.

Despite the very beautiful display, the only thing Stork noticed was the chain laying on the bed. Even though he knew it was hopeless, he started struggling again. Surprisingly, Stork actually proved to be more troubling for the Talons then when he was in the bath, the two of them having to use much more strength to drag him. When they had finally managed to get him over to the bed, one of the men threw Stork down onto it, only to have him leap back up to try and run. The Talon grabbed him as he tried to flee, and pinned Stork back down to the bed by his shoulders, which resulted in one or two kicks to the man's stomach.

It was at this point that the other Talon decided to step in. He grabbed both of Stork's wrists, one in each hand, and slammed him back down to the bed with great force. He then put his entire body on top of Stork's to make sure he couldn't lash out at like that again. Stork thrashed and kicked, trying to get away, but Talon pinning him down was much larger and stronger than he was. He was helpless.

The Talon holding him barked an order at the one he had kicked. Stork was too busy struggling to really pay attention to what the order was, all he knew is the Talon on top of him ordered the other one to get something. With the man still on top of him, Stork couldn't see what was going on, or what the other man was getting. The answer to that question was answered when the other Talon had grabbed Stork's left ankle. He let out a loud yelp when he felt something cold and hard clamped around it. The chain that Stork had seen on the bed was a shackle. Now, he was _really_ in trouble.

After the shackle was securely locked around his ankle, the Talon that was on top of him immediately let him go. Scrambling into an upright position, Stork looked down at the shackle attached to him that was now connecting him to the bed. It was a tarnished silver, and appeared to be new. The chain of the shackle was somewhat long, though not by much. Maybe long enough for him to walk a few feet from where it was connected, but that was it. A chuckle made it's way to Stork's ears, bringing him out of his thoughts and causing him to look up. The Talon that had been pinning him down was smiling and laughing. He then said something that made Stork's blood run cold.

"You have a good time now."

Stork's eyes widened with shock and fear, making the man laugh even harder. The Talon then turned on his heel and headed for the door, chuckling to himself along the way. The Talon that he had kicked, shot Stork a very nasty scowl before turning to leave as well, mumbling a few profanities under his breath as he did so. The two guards left through the main door, it slamming behind them. From the bed, Stork could here a clicking sound that meant the door was now locked. Any chance of Stork somehow breaking free of the shackle and escaping was truly lost.

Now, Stork was left completely alone, in this large and frightening room. He crawled into the middle of the bed, facing away from the door. He wrapped his arms around his knees, bringing them to his chest, and buried his face into them. Even though he wanted to, he could not even bring himself to cry. He felt like crying, he wanted to start crying, but for some reason, he couldn't. His mind was racing. All he could think about was what had happened to him, what was **_going_** to happen to him. All of the terrible thoughts of what laid in store for him made Stork too terrified to cry. So he just sat there thinking.

* * *

He had no idea how long it had been since the two Talons left him alone. Maybe about an hour, maybe only a few minutes, but either way, it felt like an eternity. Stork had not moved an inch from his spot on the bed the entire time. Just sitting there, thinking. While normally, constant thinking in a stressful situation can make a person worry even more, it had actually helped Stork calm down and feel better, though very slightly. If he kept on thinking about this and that, then he could try and pretend that he was not there, that he was safe, that this was all just some horrible nightmare.

But this nightmare was all very real.

All thoughts completely left Stork's mind when he heard the door open, and somebody walk in and shut it behind them. His body froze and tensed up instantly, and his breathing slowly becoming shallow and rapid. He refused to turn around to see who had walked in, he didn't want to know. With his back facing the intruder, he could here the person behind him shuffling about; like tossing various things onto the floor, and going through the drawers and closet. Stork's ears then perked up to the distinct sound of the person behind him stripping off an article of their clothing, and dropping it to the floor.

He knew who the person behind him was.

Stork's body began to shiver and his shallow breathing becoming more rapid as he heard the footsteps of his soon to be torturer walking towards him. When the man had reached the edge of the bed, Stork had still refused to turn around. He did not want to face this man. Stork didn't want to give him the satisfaction of showing him his terrified face.

Stork felt the bed sink in behind him from the pressure of the man getting on. Even then, he still would not turn around. When the man pressed his naked chest up against his back, Stork began to shake even harder. The man brought one of his hands to Stork's shoulder, stroking it up and down his arm. The other hand went downward to rest on his thigh, stroking slightly it with his thumb. Stork still would not turn around. The man hummed in pleasure; he apparently found Stork's attempts at ignoring him amusing.

The man continued stroking his hands over Stork's naked body. He then bent down his head, burying his nose into Stork's hair, smelling it. He gave another satisfied hum followed by a small chuckle. Stork wanted to scream and push this man away, but he stayed perfectly still throughout the horrible treatment, which seemed to last forever. It was at this point, where Stork finally did feel like crying, except unlike before, he wished he didn't. He could feel the sting of tears building up in the corner of his eyes, threatening to escape. He shut them tight to make sure that did not happen. He was not going to let this horrible man see him cry.

The next thing Stork knew, there was a mouth next his ear. So close, he could feel the man's hot breath against him. Stork's body shook the entire time. He tried to will himself to calm down, but the shaking just wouldn't stop. He still would not turn around.

After what seemed like an eternity after he had walked in, the man finally spoke.

"Turn around Stork" The Dark Aced purred into his ear.

Stork knew that if he didn't do what Dark Ace wanted, it could make his situation much worse. But even though he was well aware of what would be done to him for not cooperating, he still wouldn't turn around.

The Dark Ace smiled at Stork's stubbornness. The hand that had been stroking his arm, had trailed it's way up to Stork's neck. Rather than start strangling him, like Stork was expecting him to do, Dark Ace began stroking his neck lovingly. Stork couldn't decide if he felt better or worse by that.

"Turn around Stork. Show me your beautiful face."

Stork sat there and did nothing. At this point, he actually did try to will himself to turn around. While he did not want to give Dark Ace the satisfaction of letting him see his face, he didn't want to make things worse by making him angry. But no matter how much he tried, fear kept him from turning around.

The Dark Ace chuckled again. His other hand that had been on Stork's thigh moved up to his shoulder, the hand on his neck soon followed suit. With both hands on his shoulder, and with one swift movement, Dark Ace spun a shocked Stork around to face him. Throughout the entire process, Stork had never opened his eyes. Not even for a moment, not even a crack. He knew that by opening them, the tears would start flowing. Dark Ace had already humiliated him so much already, he couldn't let him see that as well.

The Dark Ace laughed this time and cupped Stork's chin with his hand. With surprising gentleness, Dark Ace lifted up Stork's head to face him. Stork's eyes remained shut.

"Open your eyes Stork."

Stork squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, to the point where it started to hurt. His shoulders started quaking, as if he was already sobbing on the inside. Dark Ace smiled down at Stork and wrapped his free arm around him and pressed him against his chest. Stork had the palms of his hands pressed up against Dark Ace. His brain kept on telling him to push him away, but his body would not respond. Frozen with fear. He still would not open his eyes.

Dark Ace leaned in, his face only a few inches away from his own. So close, that Stork could feel Dark Ace's hot breath against his face, making it hard for himself to breath. The human repeated his request one last time.

"Open your eyes Stork." Dark Ace said, a bit louder than before.

Being able to tell that this man would not remain patient for much longer; slowly, very slowly, Stork had finally opened his eyes. The moment he did, tears immediately started racing down face. Dark Ace smiled down at Stork, but it was not one of sincerity. It was a smug, dominate smile. The one that you would give your opponent after winning a battle, and this was certainly a battle that Dark Ace had indeed won.

"There we go..." Dark Ace said while he used his thumb to wipe away a tear from Stork's face. He then closed the distance between them. The fact that the kiss was so gentle made Stork sick to his stomach. The fact that Dark Ace was being so gentle period disgusted him. Stork would have been able to tolerate it a little bit better if Dark Ace was more rough and cruel. If he had treated Stork badly, then at least he would be exposed for the monster he really is. The treatment would have been absolutely horrible, yes, but at least then Stork would still have some dignity left.

Instead, Dark Ace was being kind and gentle to him, as if they were lovers. He was so confident that he had won, that he didn't feel the need to be aggressive or cruel. On the outside, he came off as kind and loving, but in reality, what this kindness was really saying was; **_'I've won. You are MINE. You will always be mine. For now and forever.' _**Dark Ace had fought for a long time to make Stork his, to have him under his control, and now he has. He had finally won.

Stork knew his teammates were still out there, fighting non-stop to get their friend and teammate back. He knew it was true, no matter what Dark Ace said to break him down, to crush his spirit. But right now, Stork only felt hopelessness. He knew that it would be a long time before his friends would be able get him back, be able to free him. So that meant he was trapped here, to be Dark Ace's precious doll.

Dark Ace broke the kiss, and gently pushed Stork down to lie on the bed. Kneeling on all fours, with Stork underneath him, Dark Ace bent his head down for another kiss. Even though his teammates would rescue him one day, for now, he has truly lost.

Stork shut his eyes again.


	2. Chapter 2

Stork awoke to the sound of Dark Ace walking into the room and closing the door behind him. He had not turned around to see who walked in, but there was no point; he knew it was Dark Ace, so he just laid there and pretended that he was still asleep. Stork wasn't stupid though, even if he really had been asleep, Dark Ace would have just woken him up anyway. On some occasions, he would be kind, and just let Stork sleep soundly. Though, those nights were very rare, and even though he would leave him be, Dark Ace would hold Stork in his arms, making it difficult for him to sleep anyways. No matter what, he could not get used to being touched by this sick man. Even though Stork had given up, had accepted what had happened to him, he could not get used to the Dark Ace putting his hands on him.

On the surface, Stork's treatment since being turned into slave was far better than anyone could have predicted. Stork was forbidden from leaving Dark Ace's quarters, but he was still treated better then anyone else on Cyclonia. He was very well fed; the food he was given was better than what the Talons were served in the cafeteria. He was kept clean, and was given full access to the lush bathroom in his "master's" quarters. On occasion, Dark Ace would even give Stork gifts. It was usually books, to keep him entertained while he was away.

Many of the talons even seemed envious of the treatment that Stork received. Dark Ace treated everyone and everything lower than dirt; and yet, he treated Stork, a member of Cyclonia's greatest enemies, the Storm Hawks, better then he treated Master Cyclonis herself. One could even argue that he wasn't a slave at all. However, despite the outward appearance of their "relationship," Stork had never felt more miserable and humiliated in his entire life. Regardless of how the Dark Ace treated him, he was still a prisoner. He had taken Stork away from his friends, his home, and forced him to be his lover.

Since the day he first arrived, Stork had been praying for death. That Dark Ace would maybe loose his temper one day, and hopefully take out his rage on him. But Stork knew that would never happen. There would never be a good enough reason for Dark Ace to take out his frustration on Stork, not when he had hundreds of talons to take out his rage on; and even then, he would still never hurt Stork that badly. To the talon air commander, Stork was nothing but a trophy to him. Something to be put in a glass case, and be admired and polished. Dark Ace had worked long and hard to win his prize, and he intended to take excellent care of his trophy.

Besides, regardless of what he told himself, Stork didn't really want to die, and he would never think to take his own life. His friends would be so hurt, he couldn't do that to them. They were already hurting right now knowing that he was a prisoner; if he was dead, that would absolutely crush them. He didn't want to cause them so much pain. But as the days went on, being the property of the Dark Ace...Stork was finding himself wanting to give up on life more and more.

Stork was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt light, gentle kisses being placed upon his shoulders and back. He said nothing as the man behind him brought his lips up to his neck and began laying more kisses. Stork didn't budge, he just continued to pretend he was sleeping, hoping that maybe this time, Dark Ace would maybe leave him be. But just as he suspected, it looked as though the Talon commander either didn't buy Stork's fake sleeping, or he did, and just didn't care. As Dark Ace started roming his hands across his hips and thighs, Stork realized that pretending or trying to fall back asleep was pointless. So he opened his eyes and stared vacantly at the wall across the room. Hopefully, this would be over soon.

A chuckle came into Stork's ear.

"Trying to ignore me again?" Dark Ace's voice sounded smug and amused, it always did. He enjoyed it when he would try to ignore him; Stork didn't even know why he bothered anymore.

Dark Ace chuckled again at Stork's silence, and went back to trailing kisses on his body. Stork shuddered in disgust at the hot mouth being placed on his skin, he wanted to push Dark Ace away, but the last time he did that, things didn't exactly end in his favor. The Talon commander didn't beat him, he didn't even raise his voice. Stork had shoved him away, screaming at him to never touch him again. Like an animal, Dark Ace pounced toward him. In the blink of an eye, he had both of Stork's wrists pinned above his head, only using one hand; the other hand holding Stork's chin in a vice grip. As Dark Ace pinned him to the bed using his body to hold him there, he spoke to him in a voice that made Stork sweat in fear every time he thought of it.

"_THAT, I am shall let go...seeing that you're still getting used to your new home. But, I will have no problem...'whipping' you into shape if this behavior is to continue."_

Stork knew what that meant, and he had seen his people suffer from that very treatment. He was already in enough pain as it was, being forced to be the Dark Ace's whore...he didn't want things to be any worse then they already were. True; part of him wanted to die, but pain like that, he just knew he would not be able to handle. When he first arrived here, Stork would have welcomed the pain. With that pain, he would not have been patronized. But within his weeks trapped on Cyclonia, the Storm Hawk had come to the realization that it would not have mattered one way or the other how the Dark Ace treated him.

Along with that discovery, Stork also realized that fighting back was absolutely worthless. He would never break free of his shackle, and even if he did, he literally had nowhere to go. If he managed to escape Dark Ace's room, there were hundreds of Talons outside that door, and he had no clue where his teammates or the Condor were. All he could do was wait. Wait to see if...when his teammates would rescue him. But until that time came, Stork was trapped here, and frankly, he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

He was once again brought out of his thoughts when Dark Ace brought his mouth to his ear.

"Hmm, you seem far more forlorn than usual. What is on your mind?"

That question confused Stork. His "owner" was not one to ask him such questions. After all, it was not as if he really viewed him as a real individual; he was merely property, it wasn't as if he really cared how he felt, he never cared. Stork was rather aggravated by the patronizing question, and he resisted the urge to respond with his usual trademark sarcasm.

"Nothing." Was all that he said.

The talon commander simply hummed in response to the answer, and reached his hand up to stroke the Merb's long hair. In the weeks that he had been imprisoned, Stork's hair had grown long, and went just past his shoulders. Despite the consequences in asking a favor could ensue, Stork actually worked up the courage to ask Dark Ace if he could get his hair cut. He said no, of course.

"You're thinking about your friends, aren't you." The talon said into his ear.

It was obvious from the tone, that it was not a question. It was a statement. Stork saw no point in answering it. Dark Ace said nothing, and gave Stork's hair a few more strokes before lowering down his hand. He then wrapped both of his arms around his slim waist, and rested his chin on Stork's shoulder.

"I saw them again today, they are quite eager to get you back, I don't think I've ever seen Aerrow so furious." The talon commander smirked at the thought of seeing his enraged arch enemy.

Stork didn't say, nor do, anything. He continued to stare at the wall in across the room.

Dark Ace moved his mouth from the Merb's shoulder to his neck and placed a small kiss there before he continued talking.

"It's admirable how much they care for you..." The talon commander said softly into the Merbs ear. His hot breath made Stork want to vomit.

Dark Ace removed him mouth from his ear and lowered his head to nuzzl Stork's neck.

"...But I will never let them take you away from me..."

Stork continued to stare at the wall.

Dark Ace continued talking, occasionally pausing to leave a kiss on Stork's neck.

"You are MINE...You will ALWAYS be mine...I will never let anyone else have you, or take you away from me..."

Stork was still staring at the wall, although, now he could feel the sting of tears in his eyes, threatening to leak out.

As Dark Ace placed a final kiss on his shoulder, he placed one hand on his hip, and the other on his arm and turned the Merb around so that he was facing him. Stork was limp the entire time; not resisting, but not giving in either. When he was fully turned, Stork pressed the palms of his hands against the commander's chest. Dark Ace grabbed the Merb's chin, and lifted it so that he was looking him in the face. The predatory look in the man's eye frightened the Storm Hawk.

"I love you Stork."

With that statement, Dark Ace bent his head and kissed his lips. As he did, the tears that had stung Stork's eyes earlier, began to fall down his face. He didn't bother trying to keep them in. Normally, he would have tried his hardest to keep himself from crying; Dark Ace loved it when he cried. He loved seeing his pet so weak and fragile. Stork would always be disgusted with himself whenever he couldn't keep those tears from falling. But as of right now, he just didn't care anymore.

Hearing those words from Dark Ace stung more than any whipping could do.


End file.
